Caminos entrelazados
by anauchiha03
Summary: Desde pequeña había oído que ella era de Sasuke, y Sasuke era suyo. Bel lo tenía claro, debía proteger y ayudar a Sasuke aunque él la ignorase y fuera su perdición, porque cuando dos caminos se encuentran quedan entrelazados para siempre.


**Hola, esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction, así que ojalá os guste.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Naruto.**

_**1 Todo comienza con un principio**_

Se levanto como todas las mañana algo aturdida por el sonido del despertador, adormilada se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia su vestidor, para vestirse para el día. Medio dormida se consiguió vestir, y por algún milagro del cielo sin hacer un desastre en la combinación de colores. Salió llevando una camiseta de tirantes blanca con una sudadera con capucha morada con el símbolo de su clan bordado a su espalda, que consistía en una aro dorado con una estrella plateada dentro, unos pantalones negros por encima de la rodilla ajustados pero cómodos y con algunos bolsillos y una sandalias ninja estándar en negras. Las mangas de la sudadera las llevaba arremangadas hasta lo codos y unos guantes sin dedos negros.

Ya vestida se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para peinarse y cepillarse los dientes como era normal en su rutina diaria. Una vez fuera del baño ya despierta y con el pelo ordenado se dirigió hacia su mesilla de noche para coger su protector ninja que le otorgaba el titulo como ninja de Konoha. Mirándolo por un breve instante antes de colocárselo en el brazo derecho.

Antes de salir se miro en el espejo desvelando así a una adolescente de 13 años un poco bajita para su edad pero con un cuerpo bien construido. Podíamos observar a través de su reflejo una bonita cabellera de color marrón casi negro con reflejos cobrizos con la luz del Sol, con rizos y de longitud casi a la cadera, esa mañana lo llevaba suelto. Veíamos también una hermosa cara con una nariz pequeña y unos finos labios, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus bonitos ojos color chocolate, esos ojos que aparentaban una madurez mayor de normal respecto a su edad unos ojos que a veces parecían que miraban el interior de tu alma, simplemente uno ojos intensos y cautivadores.

Dándose el visto bueno la chica fijo su mirada en el calendario en su mesilla y una sonrisa alegre apareció en sus labios, hoy asignaban los equipos, y si todo iba según lo previsto ella estaría en el mismo equipo que _él_.

Al pensar en _él_ instintivamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un la foto situada al lado del calendario, mirando la imagen una sonrisa triste se instauro en sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Guardaba esa imagen con muchísimo cariño, ya que representaba una bonita época, la cual, por desgracia seguramente nunca volvería a vivir. En esa imagen se veían a dos niños, un chico de 6 años y otra chica de 5. Los niños se veían felices sin preocupaciones, la niña le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla al niño, el cual se sonrojaba pero aun así sonreía a la cámara. Buenos tiempos aquellos, sí.

El recordar esa época era agridulce, tanto bueno vivido y tanto bueno perdido. Su mano subió hacia su cuello para alcanzar a tocar el colgante que llevaba puesto, para sacarlo de debajo de su camiseta, observarlo, leer la inscripción de detrás, sonreír, darle un beso al emblema y volver a guardarlo.

Esta acción no era desconocida para ella ya que esto se repetía todas las mañanas, pero era inevitable, igual que lo era la indiferencia que mostraba _él _hacía ella por mucho que intentara remediarlo, venía con el paquete.

Porque esta era la cruz que llevaba Ryu Bel, eso era lo que tenía que soportar por querer a ese idiota arrogante indiferente y frio Uchiha, porque sí señores Bel estaba enamorada irremediablemente y locamente del que alguna fue su mejor amigo, su compañero, su confidente, su consuelo, su compinche,_ Sasuke Uchiha._

Después de desayunar salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la academia. Bel estaba realmente emocionada por fin se les asignarían un jounin como maestro, aunque a ella no le hiciera mucha falta, por lo que estaba realmente emocionada era de que ella estaría en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, si todo iba según su plan.

Su plan era bastante simple si se pensaba en ello y fácil teniendo un poquito de estrategia y poder de observación. Según la gente que pasaría de su clase había hecho los equipos provisionales midiendo sus puntos fuertes y débiles para formar un equipo equilibrado. Por ejemplo un equipo seguro seria el que formarían Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Choji, para forma la siguiente generación de InoShikaCho, como habían hecho sus padres en la anterior generación.

Ese era uno de los equipos que tenía más seguros y si todo iba bien el equipo de Sasuke estaría formado por Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura. Como ese año el número de alumnos era impar, un grupo iba a tener un alumno más, que pasaría a ser ella misma. Por eso en los exámenes había sacado unas notas malísimas en los exámenes escritos y en las pruebas de genjutsu, en cambio en la pruebas de taijitsu y ninjutsu había sacado un aprobado pero bajito.

Ella sabía también que no le hacía falta fingir sus resultados ya que el Hokage la asignaría de todas formas al equipo de Sasuke, pero quería que no fuera extraño para los ojos de los demás su colocación en ese equipo.

Cuando llego a la academia había unos pocos estudiantes, entre ellos él y decidió sentarse en la última fila en la esquina al lado de la ventana. Miro la hora y decidió echarse una siestecita a la espera de Iruka-sensei.

Se despertó con el ruido de una fuerte discusión, y vio a Naruto encima del escritorio de Sasuke, mirándose los dos con rayitos en los ojos, rodeados de una multitud de fangirls que intentaban que Naruto deje en paz a Sasuke, pero entonces lo impensable sucedió.

Alguien de la fila de delante se giro empujando a Naruto encima de Sasuke consiguiendo así que sus labios se unieran en un beso. Pobre Naruto era un hombre muerto, las fangirls gritaban gritos de guerra a la vez que se lamentaban que habían perdido el primer beso de Sasuke, poco sabían ellas que ese no fue su primer beso.

Flashback:

_Estaban dos niños de unos seis y cinco años en una fiesta de cumpleaños._

_El niño mayor llevaba en las manos una bonita caja envuelta en papel de regalo y se acercaba hacia la niña pequeña que estaban hablando con sus padres sobre cuando podría comerse la tarta de chocolate que había hecho su abuela y era su favorita._

_\- __**Hola, Bel-chan feliz cumpleaños**__\- dijo un pequeño Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga_

_\- __**Gracias Sasu-chan**__\- respondió con una sonrisa igual de enorme._

_\- __**Toma esto es para ti**__ – le entrego la caja que llevaba encima – __**espero que te guste, mi madre dice que si lo aceptas, significaría que estaremos juntos para siempre**__ – le conto Sasuke mientras ella desenvolvía el regalo._

_Cuando lo abrió se quedo con la boca abierta, le había obsequiado un bonito colgante con el emblema Uchiha y por detrás del emblema ponía: Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke. Quizás si fuera otra persona se lo hubiera tomado mal, pero desde que tenía uso de razón había oído que ella era de Sasuke y Sasuke era de ella, así que la inscripción no le extraño, todo lo contrario, le encantó. Meses más tarde ella misma en otra fiesta le regalaría uno a él, pero con el símbolo de su clan._

_**Es… es precioso, ¿me lo pones**__? – pregunto Bel dándose la vuelta y entregándole el collar. Sasuke simplemente se acerco y se lo puso. Una vez puesto se giro y le abrazo y le dijo en voz baja – __**Gracias Sasuke-kun.**_

_Sasuke se sonrojo un poco, rara vez su mejor amiga le decía su nombre completo y utilizaba el kun, era una cosa especial. Entonces el pequeño Uchiha giro su cabeza para decirle algo a la chica sin esperarse lo que pasaría a continuación._

_Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba rojo de vergüenza y con los labios de Bel sobre los suyos._

_Al separarse los dos se miraron con rubor en sus mejillas sin saber que decir. Pocos sabían ellos que sus padres y el hermano de Sasuke los miraban riéndose enternecidos con una cámara en la mano, aunque el jefe del clan Ryu tenía una cara un poco sería, aunque era compresible, a ningún padre le gustaba ver a su hija con otro por muy pequeño e inocente que fuera el chico_.

Fin del Flashback:

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, cuanto añoraba aquella época todo era tan tranquilo y alegre.

Justo en ese momento entro Iruka-sensei y mando a todos sentarse y se dispuso a decir los equipos.

**Equipo 7 estara formado por Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-** por entonces Sakura estaba deprimida y Naruto eufórico- **Uchiha Sasuke** – entonces las tornas se cambiaron, Sakura estaba alegre y Naruto decaído **– y debido al número impar de la clase, Ryu Bel también se unirá al equipo **– declaró Iruka-Sensei.

Al decir su nombre, Bel pudo notar como el Uchiha antes tranquilo se tensaba y sus ojos se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa. Por otro lado Naruto miro directamente a la chica, ya que no le sonaba el nombre, lo cual no era muy raro ya que la chica había llegado ese año a la clase, se relacionaba poco, se sentaba al fondo de la clase y no destacaba, lo único que la pudo hacer destacar era su edad, ya que era un año menor. Pero poco le duro a Naruto su curiosidad cuando salto a gritar el porqué estaba en un equipo con Sasuke ganándose un regaño de Iruka y un comentario mordaz del Uchiha.


End file.
